<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Writing Prompts - Knights ships edition by Arillow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449903">Writing Prompts - Knights ships edition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow'>Arillow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Cuddles, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arillow/pseuds/Arillow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short prompts I did on twitter~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Narukami Arashi/Sena Izumi, Narukami Arashi/Suou Tsukasa, Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi, Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa, Sena Izumi/Suou Tsukasa, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1. Leokasa + plant shopping + "Well, if you won't do it, I will"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a collection from writing I did for some prompts on <a href="https://twitter.com/theuglyfairy/status/1245537276152684545">my twitter</a>. Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukasa was kind of used with the sudden ideas his boyfriend would come up with, but he was always caught off guard by them. When Leo dragged him to a plant shop after practice, it wasn’t different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?” He asked, frustrated, as he walked behind Leo in the shop, watching the composer inspect the various plants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” Leo hummed as he bent over to look closer at a pot of violets. “Suo~ these are the same color of your eyes!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been dating for so long now and yet Tsukasa still blushed at the comment. He frowned, trying not to let Leo distract him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leo-san!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Leo finally looked up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you buying plants?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For our house, of course.” Leo said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and grabbed the pot of violets as if decided to take it with him. He continued walking, not realizing Tsukasa was glued on place, too stunned to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was true they had started talking about moving in together, but this came completely out of the blue. They hadn’t even started looking into houses yet!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leo-san, wait!” He finally moved, running to catch up with his boyfriend, who was now looking at some roses. “Also, don’t even think about it, roses need many cares and I’m sure one would die if left in your hands to care.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leo pouted at him. “That’s mean, Suo! I’m sure I can take care of some roses.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa wasn’t so sure of that, but he wasn’t letting the topic be changed again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you mean with </span>
  <em>
    <span>our house</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked. “We haven’t even decided anything yet-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we talked about it, didn’t we?” Leo frowned, like he did when he was trying to remember something. “Huh? Did I forget to talk to you about it? I’m pretty sure I did...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We talked about it, Leo-san.” Tsukasa sighed. “But it was only once and we haven’t made any concrete decision. We haven’t even looked into houses yet and you are already buying plants. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span> plants?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To make our house pretty?” He tilted his head to the side. “We should look into decorations, shouldn’t we? Well, if you won’t do it, I will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsukasa sometimes was pretty sure Leo acted like this solely to irritate him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t even have a house yet, Leo-san.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I’ll keep them on my room until then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was a useless discussion, Tsukasa realized. Shaking his head and sighing again in frustration, he muttered, “What am I going to do with you…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Leo looking into forget-me-nots this time, the pot of violets still firmly held in his hands. Maybe it was time he started looking into new houses.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2. Leokasa + Stargazing + “What keeps you up at night?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Staying up all night was nothing new for Leo. He liked sitting by his window sometimes, gazing at the stars in the sky until inspiration came and he started composing. It was something he had done many times already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was way different doing it at Tsukasa’s house, though. The place was huge, a proper japanese mansion with tatame floor and sliding doors and small corridors that looked like a maze at night. Leo had stayed over to “help Tsukasa with Knights paperwork” (or at least that’s what they had told his parents), and although he had tried sleeping, he woke up because of a nightmare and decided to leave the room to breathe some fresh air. Tsukasa’s room was right in front of a small garden, so Leo sat by the veranda, trying to calm down, and looked up to see a sky with no moon but with many bright stars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know for how long he stayed there, quietly staring up at the stars, but eventually the sound of the room’s doors sliding startled him, and he looked behind to see Tsukasa, rubbing his eye with a fist like a little child, leave the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leo-san?” He muttered. “What are you doing out here? It’s cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm? Is it? I didn’t notice.” Leo patted the floor beside him, and Tsukasa quietly sat with him, leaning over to rest his head on his shoulder. “What are you doing awake, Suo~?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” Tsukasa mumbled, and Leo knew he was half asleep, because otherwise he would be too embarrassed to admit it. “You?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, I couldn’t sleep!” He didn’t want to talk about his nightmare yet. “But look, Suo, the stars are so pretty tonight! You can see each constellation clearly, wahaha! You wouldn’t be able to do it if you were sleeping~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stargaze before midnight, you know.” Tsukasa rubbed his eyes again, sounding a bit more awake. “Well, the stars </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> indeed looking beautiful, I’ll admit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course they are! Hey, do you know any constellations? I can teach you some if you want!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you. We should go back to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo whined and pouted. “I don’t feel like it, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t.” Tsukasa said, but Leo noticed he was smiling. He sat up straighter and looked up at the sky. “Leo-san…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t usually sleep well, do you?” Tsukasa’s eyes were still on the stars, his violet eyes focused on some constellation Leo couldn’t see. “What keeps you up at night?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were many answers to that question, Leo thought. Mistakes and regrets, fears for the future. Thoughts about Tsukasa himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, who knows? Wahaha! I don’t remember~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa finally looked at him, and Leo saw in his eyes that he didn’t believe him. Still, when he spoke, it wasn’t to pry any further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to stay here for much longer?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think so. Sorry!” He gave Tsukasa an apologetic look. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa shook his head and leaned on Leo’s shoulder again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. I’ll stay here with you for a bit longer.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3. Izukasa + Morning cuddles + “You have the power to heal others.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mornings were always slow when he slept over at Tsukasa’s house. Izumi wasn’t one to take too long getting up, what with his usual packed schedule and everything, and he knew Tsukasa was just as much of an early bird as he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, whenever they slept together, Izumi didn’t feel like leaving the bed. Tsukasa would usually cuddle to his side during the night, and waking up with him in his arms made Izumi feel warm, like a stupid teenager in love. And like a stupid teenager in love, he also liked to just stared at Tsukasa as he slept, his serene expression as if he had no worries in the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course this wasn’t true at all. Ever since he had become leader of Knights, Tsukasa’s worries had increased a lot. Izumi tried as he could to help him out - which was a bit difficult if he was abroad, but it wouldn’t stop him from trying. Even so, Tsukasa always managed to remain positive and bright. Izumi remembers how much this used to annoy him before. He couldn’t understand how Tsukasa could be like this, even when they went through their worst time. He was pretty sure any sane person would have given up on Knights - on him. But Tsukasa didn’t. And Izumi was grateful for that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Izumi-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izumi looked at his face upon hearing his name, but Tsukasa was still sleeping. He mumbled something else Izumi didn’t understand and buried his face in Izumi’s chest. Izumi could feel his warm breath even through his pajamas shirt. He wondered if Tsukasa could hear how loudly his heart was beating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As quietly as he could, to not wake Tsukasa up, he leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Tsukasa muttered something else, his hands clenching and clinging to Izumi’s shirt.  He raised a hand to run his fingers through bright red hair, humming low a song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have the power to heal others.” The words escaped his mouth in a whisper, and for a moment he feared it would wake him up, but Tsukasa remained sleeping quietly by his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silly, but it was true. Tsukasa had been the miracle that healed them when they were broken and tired, the one who had helped them to their feet and fought by their side. The one who gave Izumi peace even when he tried to push him away. He was glad Tsukasa was too stubborn to let himself be pushed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sunlight was already coming in through the window, and he knew soon they would have to get up, but for now he wanted enjoy this moment for just a bit longer. Just a bit longer.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4. Izukasa + Fireworks + “I don’t remember who you are.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The festival was too loud. The fireworks were too bright. Leo’s and Ritsu’s voices were starting to annoy him. Why did he let himself be dragged here? Although, his alternative was staying holed up at home, sulking. He knew this was why Leo and Ritsu had showed up at his door and forced him to go with them to the festival.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was grateful for their company, but it wasn’t with them that he wanted to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, but… I don’t remember who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words kept echoing in his head, and his chest hurt. Izumi thought he would never feel anything as painful again after what he went through in his second year in high school, but life liked to prove him wrong. As if hearing of the accident Tsukasa suffered wasn’t enough, as if the week of uncertainty when he wouldn’t wake up and Izumi feared he would lose him wasn’t enough… Of course he had to forget him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, he wasn’t being fair. Tsukasa had forgotten almost everything, even his own family. The doctor had said it was temporary, that his memory would come back eventually. But it still hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fireworks show went on, the night sky being lit up by multiple different colors. They had promised to come to this festival together, to watch this firework show together. Instead, now Tsukasa was in the hospital and he was here with Leo and Ritsu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurt. It hurt. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Secchan.” He could clearly hear the worry in Ritsu’s voice even above the noise. He didn’t want to hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He said, before Ritsu could say anything else. Those red eyes stared at him, knowingly. He averted his eyes when Leo tugged at his sleeve, giving him an irritated look. “What is it now, Leo-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should buy some sweets for Suo!” Leo said happily, and Izumi knew he was trying to cheer him up, but he wanted him to stop. It hurt. “Let’s visit him after this, wahaha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think we can…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good idea.” Ritsu smiled like he always did when he was planning a prank. “Suuchan will be happy to see us. I’m sure it’s lonely in that hospital room.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>why are you two doing this?</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he wanted to ask, but he knew. And it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The firework show was almost over, and Leo and Ritsu were already discussing what kind of sweets they should buy for Tsukasa. Izumi wanted to tell them that he didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to see Tsukasa and see him looking at him as if he didn’t know who he was. It hurt too much, he could barely breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he also wanted to go. He wanted to be by Tsukasa’s side, even if it hurt. Maybe he really was a masochist. With a sigh, he agreed to Leo’s and Ritsu’s plan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5. Ritsukasa + Flower crowns + “I don’t remember who you are.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hospital room had fallen quiet at last. Ritsu observed as Tsukasa slept, playing with the flower bouquet he had bought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had asked to stay a bit longer, but he didn’t know what for. Tsukasa was sleeping - he needed to rest - and even if he was awake…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t remember who you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsu frowned, repressing a sight. Of course he knew there could be sequelae, it was a horrible accident after all. But amnesia wasn’t something he was expecting at all. He had been the one in the room when Tsukasa woke up, and he was absolutely confused and hurt when Tsukasa had said that to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the doctor had examined him and told him to rest again, Ritsu had wondered if he should go home. But he ended up staying, picking at the flowers from the bouquet. He wanted to reach out and hold Tsukasa’s hand, but he knew if Tsukasa woke up he would be weirded out. Ritsu was basically a stranger to him now, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To keep his hands occupied, he started making a flower crown with the flowers from the bouquet. He remembered Mao had taught him this… how long ago? They were kids. He wondered if Tsukasa knew how to do it too. Ritsu wanted to teach him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsu wanted to do so many things with him. But now it all would have to wait. The doctor had said it could take a few days for his memory to come back, maybe a few weeks. It would depend on his recovery.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsu finished the flower bouquet and examined it for a while before placing it on the nightstand. Quietly, to not wake him up, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Tsukasa’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll wait for you, Suuchan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how long it took, he would wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6. Narusena + Ballet studio + “I’ve got you now.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(I use she/her pronouns for Naru btw)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The studio was quiet. Izumi could almost hear his own heartbeat, fast and loud, and he wondered if Arashi could hear it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arashi’s lips were soft on his. He could taste the strawberry lip gloss on them; maybe he would complain about it if his brain wasn’t short-circuiting in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like ages, but that couldn’t be more than a few short seconds, Arashi pulled away, cheeks red and expression sheepish. Izumi blinked, once, twice, his mind still racing trying to make sense of what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Arashi rolled her eyes and laughed, as if trying to diffuse the tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you looking so shocked, Izumi-chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izumi blinked again, and his mind finally seemed to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He said. “What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were supposed to be just practicing ballet. Arashi had asked him to give her some tips on it. And yet… Why had she kissed him all of a sudden?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, sure, maybe he had confessed first earlier that day, and maybe she had said she needed time to think, but he didn’t expect her answer to be so… direct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, Izumi-chan.” Arashi sighed, placing her hand on her hips and shaking her head. “You’re sooo slow sometimes, you know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel his cheeks burning, probably as red as hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have just said something first.” He mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and averting his eyes. He heard her laugh again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then I wouldn’t see this cute face you’re making now~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” And before she could say anything else to embarrass him any further, he pulled her in for another kiss. He could feel her lips smiling for a second before she melted into the kiss. When it ended, instead of pulling away, Izumi wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her shoulder, too embarrassed to look at her. Arashi laughed and patted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There, there,” She said, as if comforting a little child. “I’ve got you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He said again, finally pulling away. “Let’s go back to practice.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7. Leokasa + Fireworks + “Can I tell you a secret?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsukasa was used to seeing the fireworks from the festival only from his window. He had never gone to a festival before, so of course he was excited when Leo showed up in that afternoon to drag him along. If it was anybody else, his parents probably wouldn’t allow it, but for some reason his father seemed to trust Leo. Maybe because Leo never acted in his usual crazy way when he was around Tsukasa’s father, so his father probably got the impression that Leo was a mature, responsible young adult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa wasn’t about to correct him any soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is how Tsukasa found himself walking through a crowd between food stands, staring at everything with awe. Leo’s hand held his own tightly, and Tsukasa tried to tell himself that it was only so they wouldn’t get lost, but the truth was that he liked the feel of Leo’s hand on his, way more than he should.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they settled down on a path of grass with food on their laps to watch as the firework show started. They were sitting so close together, Tsukasa could almost feel the warmth from Leo’s body. Even though they were surrounded by people, he almost felt like they were alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask Leo why had he suddenly asked him to come to the festival with him, but he had the feeling that Leo would just avoid the question, as usual. Instead, he tried to just enjoy the moment, admiring the show of light and colors on the night sky, something he never had the opportunity to see this close. He would have to thank Leo for this later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so concentrated that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Leo’s breathing on his ear. He let out an undignified yelp, and Leo threw his head back laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Suo!” His shoulders shook with his laughter, and he wiped away a tear from his eyes. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus Christ</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tsukasa placed a hand on his heart, feeling it beating fast. His cheeks were burning and he was pretty sure he was blushing. “You could have just tapped my shoulder or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... What is it that you wanted?” He stared at Leo, his face illuminated by the colors of the fireworks. It was too loud, so Leo inclined himself towards Tsukasa again to say into his ear:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I tell you a secret?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had Tsukasa curious. He leaned closer to Leo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure… What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t tell anyone though!” Leo raised his hand, offering his pinky finger to Tsukasa, who rolled his eyes at how childish that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he hooked his own pinky finger on Leo’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo beamed at him and leaned closer again, whispering into his ear. The loud noise of the fireworks and the chattering of people around them drowned his voice, but Tsukasa could still understand his words clearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Leo pulled away, looking very proud of himself, Tsukasa was pretty sure his face was the same shade of red as his hair. He wanted to say something, to answer his words somehow, but by now the firework show was ending and Leo stretched his arms above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was fun!” He said, as if he hadn’t just whispered words that left Tsukasa’s mind short-circuiting. “We should do this again next year, Suo~.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8. Narukasa + Flower crowns + “I’ve got you now.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(again, reminder that I use female pronouns for Naru)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa pouted like a little child, not understanding why Arashi was denying it to him. She stood with her back to the wall, her hands behind the back hiding the envelope from him as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way, Tsukasa-chan doesn’t need to see it.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked, frustrated. The source of their discussion were pictures from a photoshoot Arashi had done recently. She had been looking a little down lately, and one of their kouhais suggested to Tsukasa that he should book a special photoshoot for her. He didn’t understand how that would help, but his kouhais seemed pretty sure about it and even offered to contact the protograph and find clothes for it. Tsukasa had been too busy on the day of the photoshoot to be present there, but his kouhais assured him that Arashi had loved it and he couldn’t wait to see the pictures - Arashi was usually very elegant and beautiful in her shoots, so he was sure expecting nothing less than that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except now Arashi was refusing to show them to him, and he didn’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… You have work to do now, don’t you? I’ll show you later~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa narrowed his eyes at her, crossing his arms over his chest. He usually would believe his senpais in a heartbeat, but the way Arashi was acting had him wary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Narukami-senpai,” He said carefully. “Did something go wrong with the pictures? If the protograph messed up, I can book another one-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, that’s not it!” Arashi assured him. “It’s, uh…” She finally sighed and hung her head in defeat. “Ok, fine, you can see it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed reluctant as he offered him the envelope, and he was almost hesitant to take it. Was it that bad? Even though the others had told him she had liked it, maybe she actually didn’t? Sometimes his senpais were good at hiding their emotions, and Arashi especially liked to pretend everything was fine in front of their kouhais.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he opened the envelope, keeping an eye on Arashi’s concerned expression. Now he almost didn’t want to see the pictures anymore. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself, he took them out of the envelope and looked at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked, a little confused and a little stunned, at the first one. It was definitely Arashi but it didn’t look like her. Unlike her usual pictures looking cool and princely, in this one she had a more delicate look, with light pink makeup, although what caught Tsukasa’s eyes was the fact that she was wearing a long white and gold gown, like a princess. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or a Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsukasa had heard Arashi say before that she wished she could look cuter, and complaining about how her strong body didn’t help with it. He realized that wasn’t true at all. Even tall, strong and with broad shoulders, he had to admit she looked absolutely adorable in the pictures. The set had been arranged with silvery furniture and lots of flowers, and in each picture she wore a different flower crown. She smiled brightly in the pictures, radiant like sun, and he understood what his kouhais meant when they said she looked happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arashi shuffling uncomfortably in front of him brought him back to the present. He snapped his eyes up to her, watching as she avoided his gaze and played with her earring. She laughed nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weird…?” He looked at the pictures again, Arashi smiling prettily while holding a flower bouquet, looking like an actual Queen. “I don’t think so. These are actually very beautiful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, and he couldn’t read her eyes at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean it?” She asked, biting her lips. Tsukasa nodded, trying to give her a comforting smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look dazzling as always, Narukami-senpai. As expected of Knights’ Queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arashi’s cheeks turned red, and Tsukasa was almost surprised seeing her embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you, being all cute and gentleman-ly.” She suddenly hug him, burying her face in his shoulder. “Thank you, Tsukasa-chan.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hesitated before returning the hug, wrapping his arms around her, being careful not to crumple the pictures still in his hands. They stayed like this for a while, and then Arashi stepped away, her expression back to her usual radiant self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was so much Tsukasa still didn’t understand about her - like her insistence in being called big sister, in being cute or in acting like a woman. His kouhais had explained a lot to him, but he still felt like he had a lot more to learn. It was difficult since Arashi usually avoided the topic and told him not to worry about “small details”, but he supposed this was his own fault, for how he usually dismissed how she wanted to be treated. He silently promised himself that he would start changing that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, if you want to do this another time, just tell me.” He told her. “I’ll talk with our producer to book another shoot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” She smiled brightly. “Maybe Tsukasa-chan should be there next time. We can do a shoot with the theme of queen and king of Knights~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds fun.” He usually wasn’t good at modelling, but if it made Arashi happy, he supposed he could do it. “Also… Umm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” She interrupted him. “I understand it’s difficult for you. Thanks for trying, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... You are our Queen, and my dear senpai.” He said after a moment of hesitation, and gathered more courage to say what was on his mind. “There are many things more I want to learn from you, but I also want to be there for you when you need. Our kouhais suggested this because we all noticed you weren’t feeling well recently, so… um…” His words trailed off under her kind gaze, and he could feel his cheeks heating up, but he forced himself to continue. “You can count on us… on</span>
  <em>
    <span> me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when you need. I’ve got you now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence, and Tsukasa avoided her eyes, too embarrassed. Arashi finally giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute~.” She said, and leaned in to place a soft kiss on his cheek, making him blush even more. “Thank you, Tsukasa-chan. You sure are becoming a fine king~.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9. Ritsuizu + Stargazing + “I’ve got you now.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The idea of going camping was from one of the new kids. Tsukasa had seemed excited with the idea until someone mentioned bugs in the wild, but by then everyone was already set on it. They would spend a whole weekend camping together, and although Izumi wasn’t much excited for it either, he had to resign himself to it, as apparently he (just like Tsukasa, and Ritsu, and Arashi, and Leo) was incapable of saying no to the young ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s how he found himself sitting by a bonfire surrounded by Knights members. Leo and two of the new kids were cooking something on the fire with Arashi supervising them, while the other kids were playing pranks on Tsukasa with bugs they found around. Ritsu had declared himself tired from the travel and disappeared into one of their tents as soon as it was up, but the smell of food made him leave and sit beside Izumi, promptly leaning against his shoulder, his arms clinging to Izumi’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re funny, aren’t they?” Ritsu asked, his eyes following one of the kids who was chasing after a crying Tsukasa with what seemed to be a beetle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re loud.” Izumi complained, unable to hold his tongue, and Ritsu laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t deny that~.” He hummed. “Are you unhappy, Secchan? Even though we can spend so much time together now~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, we could do it anywhere else.” Izumi frowned. “Why couldn’t we just have a normal sleepover and be done with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But here is so nice~. And we can see the stars, look!” Ritsu raised an arm to point to the sky, and Izumi’s gaze followed the direction he pointed at. Indeed the sky was dusted with many brilliant stars, more than he would be able to see from the city. “Do you know any constellation, Secchan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... A few.” He had always been too busy with his packed schedule to pay attention to stars, but he could name a few constellations. Though, if somebody asked him, he wasn’t sure he would be able to point them in the sky. “Do you know any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A few.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izumi’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he wondered if Ritsu was trying to irritate him. He tried to move, but Ritsu was still clinging to his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you let go?” He narrowed his eyes. “You’re awfully clingy tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm… I missed Secchan.” The way Ritsu said that made Izumi’s cheeks burn and his heartbeat grow louder. He quickly gazed around, making sure no one was paying attention to their conversation, because he really wasn’t ready for anyone, especially the new members, to find out about </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I missed you too.” He finally said in a low voice, and Ritsu made a content sound in the back of his throat. “Sorry for being away for so long.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay~. Secchan gotta work too, I’m sure you’re doing your best, right?” Ritsu pulled away just enough to smile at him. “I’m doing my best too, so praise me, Secchan~.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izumi rolled his eyes but patted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, good job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ritsu leaned his head on Izumi’s shoulder again, happy even with the half-assed praise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright,” He said again, “I’ve got you now.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>